Finding You
by darkpinkraven
Summary: This is a sequel to Loosing You. Its Rose's journey back to the Doctor but this will also focus on the healing of and friendship between Rose and Jackasthey help each other find what they are looking for. Rose/Tenth Doctor Rose/Jack - friendship
1. Prologue

**Ok this story is a sequel to Losing You. Sorry its taken me so long but I have been drawing a complete blank on what to write. I was gunna put this story up as a whole but have no idea where I am going with it so thought id do it bit by bit. **

**If you have anything to say, anything at all, would love to hear from you. You want it to go a particular way or have any questions/suggestion just click that little review button at the bottom and I will love you for ever :p**

**This story swaps the main focus characters around a bit, the main two are Jack and eventually Rose, but with a little of Mickey in there as well. **

**Disclaimer: you know what it means **

The dull thumping in his head and the strangers hand draped over his stomach told him that he hadn't yet broken the bad repetitious cycle he had been in for the past several months. He sighed heavily with the effort to open his eyes against the offensive light. Blinking several times before the coloured blurs began to take shape.

Slowly looking back he found that it was a humanoid male, possibly late twenties, soft features, definitely not the worst he's woken up to, but that was the problem. He looked too much like the man he was trying to push from his memory.

Slipping out from the strangers possessive hold, he changed and left before he could wake. He knew he was a bastard for doing it, but he got a strange satisfaction from knowing the man would hate him more for his course of action. He deserved to be hated and nothing more after all he had done. All he had let happen.

As he's walking the streets of an alien planet…he doesn't know which, nor the time-zone, but it doesn't really bother him, a faint beeping comes from the vicinity of his sleeve.

He pulls pack the sleeve of his great coat and glares at the offending vortex-manipulator. Nothing good had ever come from him receiving a message through the vortex manipulator. But after realizing he had nothing left to loose, he pressed a few buttons and held it out in front of him as a holographic image crackled to life.

"Aha!" a familiar man cheered in triumph as he realized he was recording. "God your a hard man to get hold of Captain Flash. Even when I find my own bloody wrist thing." Mickey the idiot chided as he sat back in what Jack assumed was a chair. "Anyway. Stuffs happened here and we need someone with knowledge of time and voids and such. It's a possible, 'universe will explode unless you get your ass here and help us pronto'" he continued, decided to use air quotations for the last statement.

Jacks expression fell slightly. As much as he wouldn't admit it, Mickey Smith was a rather intelligent person. Ok not as intelligent as himself or the doctor say, but he had grown to be able to deal and work out most if not all problems sent his way. Also if they needed someone with a working knowledge of time and space, why not call the doctor himself. Something about Mickey was all wrong. Was he holding something back? Was this a façade? And if so, who was it meant to be fooling?

Mickey sighed and looked away from the camera. "Look, I know you don't like coming here. And you know I wouldn't ask unless it was important." Jack started as the holographic Mickey seemed to look back up at him, his dark eyes locking onto Jacks. Full of fear, but not the type of fear you get from facing a terrifying enemy. But fear of loss, a fear Jack had lived through enough not to want his friends to experience the same. A fear that came hand in hand with sorrow and pain.

Jacks arm was still held out in front of him even through the image of Mickey had long since faded. Could it be Martha? One of the extreme few visits to earth had been to attend hers and Mickey's wedding and even then he had stayed the bare minimum to be polite.

He was then faced with the dilemma of which was worse. Going back to that god-forsaken planet and not being able to help. Or to just continue as he was, always wondering, but never facing the possible realities. The decision was a lot harder than it should have been. But he couldn't just abandon them, especially after the amount of trouble they had obviously gone to to reach him. He must ask Mickey how he had managed that after he had done what he needed to.

Reluctantly punching in a few keys to take him to the location and rough time of Mickey's message he hesitated before initiating the sequence, wondering what would be awaiting him when he got there.

**Ok, that was just a little prologue but chap 1 will be up later today. But still review, more reviews gives me more inspiration and incentive to write :P**

**Am doing this to try and improve my writing quality so all con crit is welcome **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok to make up for a short prologue this chapter is longer. Although am really unsure about this chapter, please review and let me know. I might end up taking it down and re-doing it :/ but I hope you like it :p**

**Disclaimer: no….i don't own doctor who…..yes….i am getting sick of being reminded….stupid legal terms and conditions blah blah blah .**

Mickey continued to stare at the bed in front of him, though his eyes were glazed over as he was lost in thought and calculations. Trying to distract himself by focusing on the facts that were right in front of him, yet by all calculations and speculations shouldn't be.

He had left a message with Jack, but god knows where he is. He hasn't been in contact since the wedding. A great weight seemed to settle further onto Mickey's stomach. Jack and Mickey hadn't always got on when they first met. In fact, Mickey had been slightly jealous of flirtatious, courageous and down right gorgeous captain who managed to sweep every man, women and seeming living creature of their feet with a single wink. But Mickey had a strong respect for him, and secretly almost idolized the man.

However that soon dissipated when Mickey realized why Captain Jack Harkness was the way he was. He always moved his life forwards, because he didn't want to look back. Ever since loosing Ianto and his family, Jack hadn't been the same man. And it was that that scared Mickey. Jack Harkness was always meant to be alright. It was who he was. Yet when he saw him at his and Martha's wedding, he had been the shell of a former man. Forcing a simple façade that was fooling no-one, yet no-one dare question or approach for fear of shattering what little remained.

"You really should get some rest you know." Mickey physically jerked as Martha's voices echoed around the large medi-lab. A small smile appeared on the women's lips as she descended the stairs to approach her husband. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump. But seriously, you need rest. And don't make me use my doctors position at torchwood to make you do so," she threatened, looking deep into Mickey's eyes.

Mickey sighed and rubbed the palms of his hands down his face. "I know babe. Its just…" he faulted for words as he gestured towards the bed. Martha's eyes travelled to the occupant of the bed before returning to her husbands. "I know. But you've done all you can. At the moment she's stable. But there's nothing more we can do. And you sitting here just trying to work out impossibilities you can't begin to comprehend are going to achieve nothing but a migraine," she said sympathetically but with an air of authority she often used to ground her partner in times of crises.

Mickey sighed once more but nodded, slowly getting to his feet and following his wife out of the medi-bay and into the overnight sleeping quarters.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ _**Three days earlier **_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

She shut her eyes tight as she fell uncontrollably. She felt cold and disorientated. A huge weighed seemed to be pushing solidly against every angle of her body at the same time she herself felt weightless. She wanted to scream but she couldn't move, she couldn't breath. All she could do was try and focus on her goal. But what was her goal? What could possibly be worth this much pain? She felt a recognisable tingle flow through her, lessoning the extent of her discomfort and one word then echoed in her mind. Determinedly repeating, strong and resound. Doctor.

As she slowly came back into consciousness, the first thing she noticed was the cold, damp and uncomfortably solid surface beneath her. She groaned, her brows knitting together as she rolled her head slightly, trying to find a temporarily more comfortable position for her cheek against the uneven, rough surface until she had gathered enough strength to do more.

She was going to wait a little while until she was sure of the what, whys, when's and how's before moving and formulating how to continue. Of course things wouldn't be that simple. Sharp shrill screams radiated from somewhere near by and caused her eyes to fly open. Pushing herself to her feet, swaying only slightly as the adrenaline kicked in. She was in a darkened dead-end alley, 'of course' she sighed to herself before assessing her situation. A brief glance into the zeppelin free sky and a check of her vortex manipulator told her she was indeed in her home universe. But of course, John like Doctor, she had been landed in the middle of something big.

* * *

Ok, so 3 hours since landing back on her home planet and she was already trying to think of ways to save it against alien invasion. Some things just never change, and she couldn't help a small, even if it was accompanied by a deep sigh. Saltarians were invading earth. Rose had some previous experience as they had tried to invade Pete's World and use it as a breeding planet for more worries. From what she could gather, same when for this earth with similar out come as the Saltarians talked strongly of revenge of their brethren and regaining honour.

The only problem she had was no weapons, no allies and only a back-up plan but no original. She had tried to teleport onto their mother ship, but annoyingly they had their shields up blocking any and all teleportation. Sensible on their part, but this didn't help her in the slightest. The invasion however was in full force, people were dieing in large numbers and Rose could think of only one way out, except she didn't know the repercussions it could have for her…ok, so she did know, but she didn't want to face them.

She bit down on her lip, glancing round the wall at the death and destruction that lay there. The sharp thud-thud of the Saltarians march defended her. Her mind flashed to the similar sound of the Cyber men's march and the last time she had fought them. Her heartbeat seemed to mimic the haunted sound that seemed to occur in times that she would loose everything. A child's whimper brought Rose back to reality. Her eyes homed in on a young girl, her face dirty and tear stricken and her tiny body seemed to run on pure adrenaline and fear. Her feet came to a skidding stop as a strangled cry caught in her throat. Rose's vision was obscured by a car, but the child's choked sobs and fear stricken eyes where enough to tell Rose that the young girls path was blocked. Yet before she had time to react a laser shot burned through the air. Time seemed to freeze as the girls eyes grew wide and her body jerked before falling to her knees and finally to the cold concrete beneath her.

Rose seemed to become an observer of her own body as her mind divided into two. The conscious part refused to accept the cold blooded murder of an innocent child, trying to comprehend any possible and rational thought that her natural motherly personality could comprehend justified such an act. Her un-conscious mind took over her body which was currently fuelled by her anger, rage and hatred and slowly pulsed. Awakening the Bad Wolf cells that lay in her body. The power surged through her as she stepped out from her hiding place and confronted the Saltarians who moved in unison to take aim and fire upon their newly found opponent. With a sharp thrust of her arm, their shots froze in mid-air before being thrown back towards their point of origin causing the guns to backfire into their masters.

* * *

A golden light spread across the lands of the earth, taking every Saltarian and disintegrating them. The native, naive little humans who occupied that planet chose to see the golden light in a different form. Each trying to force some form of understanding and therefore control into the situation. Some chose to see it as an act of God, purifying the planet of evil. More scientific minds claimed it was some type of solar flare that effected the ships mainframe which must have been connected to the aliens themselves.

None of them would have suspected a small, used-to-be-but-not-quiet-so-much-anymore human girl standing on a small street in Cardiff, using her body and mind to channel the pure energy of time itself to save the home she had missed to much. No rational thought had entered Rose's mind as she wiped out the millions of invaders that had dared to interfere with her planet.

* * *

The faint sounds of sirens and alarms reaching the woman's ears as the slight haze of rain clutched at her pale skin. Dirtied clothes clung to her dainty, weakening form. A slight frown plagued her face as she glared at the night sky. She'd never felt like this before. She had died many times since finding out about Bad Wolf, but she had never died from over use of that power. And stretching said power so vast in order to destroy the Saltarians, the power itself that she could normally feel inside her, pulsating and giving her strength was dwindling, failing as it tried to heal itself along with the damage it had done to Rose's mind and body. Maybe they'd been wrong. Maybe she was capable of dieing and staying dead.

The moon seemed to reflect her cold, desolate and absolute isolation as it hung so quietly and delicately, lost in the dark abyss. It also seemed to symbolise her goals and dreams; in site, but so desperately out of reach.

Her concentration shifted to the soft twinkle of the stars that seemed to taunt her. They didn't seem concerned by her twisted fate. They would continue to twinkle and glow in all their splendour, not knowing what injustice was taking place in the universe around them. She took guilty pleasure in knowing that some of these stars are just remnants of their past selves. Light that has been travelling for so far and only just reaching earth's surface, when the actual source of this light burnt out and perished long ago.

Her breath was laboured as her eyes lost focus on the stars that taunted her so. As her eyes felt weighted she thought she heard the faint whisper of her name being called upon the wind. Apparently she wasn't even aloud to go into death peacefully. However the whisper drew faint as consciousness was snatched away from her. Her eyes closed, allowing her to escape the reality that lay around her as she faded into darkness.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_**And Back To Mickey^***_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mickey slapped his hands against the keyboard in frustration. "It doesn't bloody work!" Martha walked slowly up behind him as he ran his hands over his face. "Mickey, you've been going through this for days, give it a rest. Its not going to suddenly sort itself out and magically make sense just by starting at it all day," Martha chided. She was beginning to worry about her husband. Ever since the defeat of the Saltarians he hadn't left the hub, working endlessly to try and help his friend.

"But it doesn't work. These equations are fact, they are the set things in this universe and cannot be changed without the universe falling apart." Mickey seethed, gesturing wildly at the long string of equations on the computer screen. "Yet it is also a fact that Rose is laying in the infirmary. But the rift activity's been normal, the only spike was during the Saltarian attack and I can only guess that was her, but there should be more. If she travelled through the void, the universe, and the parallel should be crashing together. But I find nothing that says it is. And then there's Rose's condition itself…" he took a deep breath and relaxed back into his chair in temporary defeat. "It feels like running head first into a solid concrete wall to try and get through to the other side. Its impossible."

Martha let him rant, waiting patiently as her husband finally unloaded his burden and get this out in the open. "Mickey, you and I are used to dealing with things that seem impossible." Martha started, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder whilst holding his gaze. "'Seem' impossible. But there's always been an explanation. This, this 'is' impossible." Mickey interrupted. Martha bit back as her irritation grew. She did sympathise with Mickey, but he was getting no where just by sitting around complaining that things were impossible.

However before she had a chance to retort, a sharp blue light flickered behind them as a recognisable figure appeared in the centre of the hub, arms out to steady himself as he recovered from the time jump.

"Jack!" Martha smiled, running up to the new arrival to greet him. An echo of a smile etched its way onto the captains face. "Martha" he greeted before putting the woman down. "You took your time," Mickey stated as he approached, although one look at his face told Jack the there was no bad intent. He could see the relief in the man's dark, tired eyes. That, gave him some small hope that he had managed to get here in time to sort out what was needed.

"So, what's so important that you needed to call in the pro?" Jack asked, fake happy-go-lucky mask in full swing. The smiles faded slightly from the married couple's faces as they recognized the now familiar routine. They exchanged glances, having a conversation with their eyes only some couples could manage before Mickey took the lead. "I think I should show you rather than try and explain something that's doesn't make sense." Mickey stated, gesturing for Jack to follow.

As the wondered through the hub, Jack took in his surroundings. The Hub had been re-build pretty much the same as the original before the events of the 456. There were subtle differences as in it was a lighter and a more traditional homely feel to it, but the general layout stayed the same. Worried eyes met Mickey's as they entered the medi-bay but Mickey still with held any information, determined to show rather than explain. He gestured down towards the occupied bed in the centre of the circular room.

Jack's body froze as he recognised the blonde hair and heart shaped face. He glanced back at Mickey, waiting for some form of explanation. Mickey had been watching Jacks reactions, he gave a shrug to Jacks questioning gaze before slowly following the captain down the stairs to Rose's bedside.

Jack caressed his fingers gently across her forehead. The contrast between flesh was blinding. Jack was often more tanned than others, but his current complexion just made her deathly pale skin scream out, combined with its icy temperature implied that she was close to death. "We found her after the Saltarians vanished. She was just laying in the middle of the street. By the time we got her back here, she wasn't breathing, no heart beat, nothing. She was by all medical statistics dead. We tried everything, but there was nothing we could do." Mickey started to explain.

Jack looked up in surprise and then back at the equipment that was hooked up to Rose's frail form. "That's the thing," Mickey started before Jack could even ask. "Her body's dead, but there's still brain activity. It's weak, but there, and we didn't find that until 6 hours after we got her here."

Jack's eyes held Mickey's as he tried to understand what the man was telling him. "But the human brain can only remain slightly active for 7 minutes after death," Jack pointed out. "I know, that's why we're lucky we found it. And its normal activity, we've scanned for possible parasites, alien infection, anything. But it's her. Though you might want to have a look at the test results Martha got. She ran them six times before she accepting that they were right." Mickey suggested, handing Jack a file from the bedside table.

Jack flicked through the file examining Martha's findings before his brows knitted together in confusion and running back through them. His finger gently brushed across the page as he read the results. "I compared them to what we had on the records we recovered from the old hub. Its not an exact match, but the only thing we can find that's even close. What happened at satellite 5 Jack?" Mickey asked. His voice unsure but desperate to find out anything that could help.

Jack sighed, he had told the story many times but it still didn't make it any easier. "You know we were facing the Darleks. That the Doctor couldn't see a way out with us surviving, that's why he sent Rose home." "But she got back, me and Jackie helped her get back to you and the Doctor," Mickey interrupted. A ghost of a smile etched itself onto Jacks face. Not to long ago, Mickey had hated the fact that Rose had been so determined to get back to the doctor, willing to leave everything she had and that included Mickey. But the boy had grown a combination of the parallel world and Martha had done him some good and Jack was proud of who the man had become. "That she did. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, absorbed the power of time and space itself." Mickey gapped at Jack, trying to fathom that amount of power in the confines of his friends human body. "That type of power would have corrupted most, but not our Rose. She used it to navigate her way back to us on satellite 5 and wipe of the Darleks. In that one moment she had the whole of time and space running through her head. She saw that I had already been exterminated, but she brought me back. She just couldn't control it, she brought me back for good."

Jack seemed lost for a moment, in regret or just memory Mickey wasn't sure, but it wasn't long before he broke out of it and returned to the matter at hand, "But the Doctor pulled it out of her before she burned. That's why he regenerated. That power should not be in her anymore. This makes no sense." Jack insisted, gesturing towards the test results in his hands. "Tell me bout it. Nothing about it makes sense, how she's here, how she's still in some form still alive. I've been doing the maths, but its like all the equations I do don't add up. Thought an extra pair of eyes could help me shed some light on what is several impossible situations." Mickey concluded.

"Mickey…I don't know what I can do. I mean, she shouldn't be here, and she shouldn't be like this. If you wanted a miracle answer to all your questions, you need the Doctor, not me." Jack sighed, shaking his head slightly and looking back at Rose. "We tried. Haven't seen or heard anything from him since he sent her off with Doctor 2.0" Mickey said, gesturing towards Rose. Jack could hear the slight confliction in the mans voice, unsure of whether that was what was best for Rose. A long silence surrounded them, each lost in their thoughts. "Thanks…for coming when I called. I know its hard for you. I just didn't, I didn't know what else to do." Mickey admitted, his voice choking slightly towards to end. Jack looked up, surprised to see such deep set emotion in the man but nodded. "I'll run through what calculation and results you have but I cant promise results. But I will do what I can." Jack promised, glancing back down at Rose's still form. Mickey nodded and gave Rose's hand a quick squeeze before going back up to the main part of the hub.

* * *

"Ok," Jack sighed, placing his hand down on the desk and trying to collect his thoughts. "From what I can guess, some remnant of the time vortex remained in Rose. Found a home in her DNA and altered it…" a silence echoed round the room as each occupant stared at the information in front of them. "and that…still tells us absolutely nothing about anything!" he yelled in exasperation, slumping down in his chair and running his hands over his face. "Maybe if we just start again from scratch?" Martha suggested wearily. "Like we have how many times now?" Mickey retorted, receiving a dangerous glare from his wife. Jack glanced between the couple and intervened before it could escalate. "You two should go home. Get some rest, eat real food and relax a bit. Maybe we just need to approach this from a fresh angle." Jack suggested in a tone that left no room for argument. The couple finally and reluctantly agreed to go home for at least 2 days before returning, leaving Rose to Jack and torchwood to Andy and Lois.

* * *

Jack sat next to Rose, stroking his thumb gently against the back of her hand as he regressed back to when life was good. Him, Rose and the big eared Doctor travelling together. There had been initial rivalry between the Doctor and himself for Rose's affections, but Jack wasn't oblivious. He could see the connection between Rose and the Doctor even if at the time they were oblivious to it. He did love Rose, but as a younger sister, he wanted to protect her against the evils of the world, shield her from any harm. And she returned the sibling love. He knew long ago there could never be anything romantic between the two of them. And he sort of liked that. He had that with everyone. But Rose, she had been the closest thing to a constant. They had stayed up long nights on the TARDIS just chatting the time away. She would hold him in his arms and want nothing in return. She was one of the very few people in all of time that could resist him and that just made her all the more special to him.

A strong realization hit him at that moment. He needed Rose, he needed to have someone he could trust with any and all his secrets who would take it in their stride, he needed someone like Rose Tyler who wouldn't let him run away. He felt the need of her flow through his body leaving a strange tingling sensation run down his arm and intensify in his hand holding Rose's. His brows knitted together at the strange sensation as he stared at their joined hands before catching a small movement in the corner of his eye. Moving at neck breaking speed, his gaze concentrated on Rose's face as she seemed to stir. He wanted to call to her, give her his voice to home in on but his voice caught in his throat. All he could do was stare, and try and restrain the large amount of hope that was currently crushing his chest.

**Ok, am really tired now so am going to bed. Let me know what you think. All con crit is welcome. If you have any suggestions or questions I am more than happy to hear them. Or even if you just wanna chat **

**Am currently on the thinking part of chapter 2. will try and get it up asap. Sorry though if there is a delay :/ I blank a lot :P **

**Reviews = eternal love :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's chapter 2. afraid it wont be as long as chapter 1 because I am finding it rather hard to write at the moment :/. Let me know what you think and please be honest, anything you think I should improve or change let me know ****. **

Her body felt like it was made of lead. Everything was heavy, stiff and amazingly uncomfortable. She could feel some form of energy running through her arm, probing each of the Bad Wolf cells in her body to waken and lending them power to heal her. She let them do their work before attempting to open here heavy lids. It took several attempts and more concentration than she was used to, but eventually she managed to open her eyes and blink several times to get some form of focus.

She didn't think she recognised where she was. But the edges of her sight as well as her mind were a bit blurry so instead she solely concentrated on waking up properly. That was until she noticed the tight pressure griped at her hand. The supple but rough texture along with the warmth and size told her that it was a male's hand holding hers. Her first thoughts were of John until the harsh reality of the past couple of weeks settled in. it was impossible. John was gone, and even with all the power of Bad Wolf behind her, she couldn't change that fact now. She chided herself as a single tear fell from her eyes, there was no point crying over something that she couldn't change. John wouldn't have wanted her to be sad. He would have wanted to her to be happy in the memory of them and move on in her life.

The pressure on her hand become firm but in a more comforting way, rather than the almost desperate grip there had been before. She slowly moved her head to look at who sat beside her, offering her some small amount of comfort that seemed to echo a touch so innocent and familiar that she had felt over a lifetime ago.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity to Jack, he was blessed by the flicker of her eyelids that hid her amber eyes from him for far too long. It took her a moment to open them fully as she tried to focus. He remained quiet, partially because he didn't want to startle her, to allow her the time she needed to get herself together, but there was also the small fact that Jack at this moment in time was speechless, a rarity in itself.

A single tear fell down her cheek. He tried to grip her hand more comfortingly, to let her know she wasn't alone. Her face slowly turned, a few bits of dark blonde hair falling as she moved to look at him. Their eyes finally met, sweet honey amber onto icy blue and so much passed between them at that point without words having to have been said. Her grip tightened as she saw the pain and loss that were a permanent feature in the captains eyes now. "Jack?" she asked tentatively, concern, joy and relief were all mixed together in her tone and expression as she sat up, her eyes never leaving his.

The first real smile found its way onto Jacks face as the relief flew through his system. "Rose," he nodded, the pure relief was overwhelming in his voice. Rose through her arms around Jacks neck, holding him as close to her as she could. It was only now that the true realisation that she was home, in her universe and able to see her friends again threatened to engulf her. Jack reciprocated by placing his arms around her back and pulling her onto his lap. Rubbing comforting circles onto her back as she began to shudder with the danger of tears.

* * *

They sat in the local chippy as Jack gave Rose a sceptical look. "I'm being serious, potatoes didn't exist! There was no chips or shepherds pie or potato wedged and even crisps were made from stuff like parsnips," Rose insisted as she scoffed down the remnants of her chips. "Seriously, no potato anything?" Jack asked, the smile still not having left his face. "Nope" she said through a mouth full of food before laughing as Jacks slightly disgusted but amused expression.

The table fell quiet, both avoiding the topic that was looming over head. Jack sighed and decided that they had to discuss it at some point. "Rose, you've got some explaining to do." Rose's whole form visibly fell as she found sudden interest in staring at her chips. "Can't we just…" she started, but Jack quickly interrupted before she had the chance to talk herself out of it. "Rose. You came through the void. I need to know how to make sure there are no repercussions." "There wont be. I wouldn't risk two universes just because I wanted to get home," she snapped, insulted that Jack thought she was that selfish. "I know Rosie," Jack took Rose's hand from across the table, "I would just sleep a lot easier if I knew for sure there was nothing missed. You know how I always like to check everything." He smirked a little and Rose couldn't help but giggle as Jack Harkness managed to make the most common of phrases into innuendos.

Rose sighed in defeat, her eyes however remained on her chips that she was poking around without eating as she tried to stall. "We don't have to do it here. And I know there are more people back at the hub who want to see you as well as here this." Jack settled, taking one of Rose's hands. She nodded but still avoided his gaze. Jack noticed the guilt that had settled on Rose's face but knew better than to push her now. He decided to wait until she spoke or until they were somewhere a little more private than a local chippy.

"We'd better get back, the others will kill me when they find out that you've woken up and I haven't told them," Jack stated, leaning back in his chair. Rose almost seemed to flinch but nodded and stood up slowly. As they walked into Torchwood, Jack sent a message to Mickey before returning to Rose, he was starting to worry. She was still being slightly distant since the chippy and he couldn't see what would suddenly change to make her do so. He sat down close enough to take her hand if he wanted to, but refraining from doing so, not wanting to unknowingly make things worse.

"I know nothing I say can make up for it. But I am sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did to you Jack." Rose's tearful and weak voice finally broke through the silence. Jack was silent for a moment, trying to think what on earth Rose could be talking about. Maybe there were going to be consequences of her travelling between parallel worlds. "Rose...what?" Jack tried to question. "What I did to you on the game station. I didn't mean…I didn't know what I was doing I…" her voice broke of as her sobs took over. Jack sighed in slight relief and put his arms around her. "Rosie, I never once blamed you for what happened on the game station. I was chuffed that even with all of time and space running through your mind. You still couldn't stop thinking about me," he grinned the last bit and Rose couldn't help a small chuckle through her sobs. He dropped his head slightly, kissing the top of her head. "I know you Rosie. You always do what you thinks best for people. And what you did that day saved so many lives. How can I begrudge you for that? You found a way out when we were so sure there wasn't one," he continued, feeling a swelling of pride as he recalled exactly what she had done that day. A 21st century 20 year old girl had found a solution when a 900-and-something time lord and 51st century time agent hadn't.

"But look what it did to you, I mean…" Rose tried to argue. But Jack pulled back and looked straight into Rose's tear stricken amber eyes, stopping her mid sentence by the intensity of his stare. "Rose. I admit at times it's been…difficult. But more likely its come in just a little handy. I have managed to meet so many people I wouldn't have had the chance to otherwise. It made me grow up. I ran Torchwood. It taught me to be responsible. It hasn't always been easy, but I've learned to deal. And you Rose Tyler, need to give yourself a break."

Rose maintained the intense gaze, letting the words sink in. She knew he was being serious by the lack of innuendos and the use of her full proper name. She nodded slightly, watching as Jack sat back in his chair, satisfied at her response. "When did you get all mature and grown up?" Rose asked, a smirk playing on her lips and she wiped away the stray tears. "Well…" he sniffed slightly crossing his arms. "Important people started coming to me for help and advice. Thought maybe I should give them all the responsible and reliable façade. Thought the Harkness treatment might cause a little jealousy here and there. Didn't want to start any wars over little old me," he winked. Rose couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her lips. "Oi!" Jack tried to fake annoyance, but the grin that was plastered on his face gave him away. It was good to hear Rose's carefree laughter again. It seemed to waken something up in him again that he thought was long since lost. As they both tried to recover from their laughter the cog door leading into the hub opened.

* * *

As Mickey made his way towards Torchwood, he noticed his wife trailing behind slightly. He stopped and looked back and the conflicted and unsure look on her face. "What's wrong?" Mickey asked, taking Martha's hand to get her attention. She shook her head, placing a fake smile on her face, "Nothing. Nothing I'm fine." Mickey simply arched an eye-brow, indicating he didn't believe a word of it. She sighed, Mickey new her to well. "Its stupid and childish and belongs in the school yard," she complained. Mickey remained silent, waiting for her to elaborate on her strange remark. "Well. You and Rose…sort of…have history don't you." Martha explained, trying to avoid his gaze. When realization dawned on him he couldn't help the small smile that played on his face. "Are you going to go all protectively jealous?"

"No!" Martha quickly defended herself. "Its just. Well…she and the doctor…even when she wasn't here. And I know that you two…before…" Martha tried to explain whilst hiding her embarrassment. Mickey's face sobered, as he took in his wife's uncomfortable stance. He turned her face to she had no choice but to look directly at him. "What I felt for Rose was a silly teenage crush. She was…is, one of my best friends, I just mistook that for something else a long time ago. She left me for the Doctor," Mickey started to explain. "Then she was a fool," Martha smirked and Mickey couldn't help but smile. "But its you I married. Its you I fell in love with and its you I don't ever want to be without." Martha smiled at the intense love she could see in her husbands eyes and she scolded herself for ever having the slightest doubt in him and lent forward to place her lips on his.

"And just for the record. I quiet like the fact you get all protective and jealous." Mickey smirked. Martha smacked him on the chest but couldn't help but giggle. "Come on, lets go meet Rose," she suggested, taking Mickey's hand and heading once again for Torchwood.

* * *

As the cog door opened before them, the sound of laughter drifted in to greet them. They exchanged surprised but hopeful looks before they walked through the now open door. Down at the main area of the hub, Jack and Rose were sitting in computer chairs, both in fits of laughter. Each glanced up at the new couple as they approached and Rose froze momentarily before running up and throwing her arms over her oldest friend. "Oh my god Mickey I've missed you so much! How you been?" she asked, squishing him as hard as she could in her vice grip. Mickey chuckled and returned the hug before she released him and looked at him for his response. "I've been good. Got a nice job here at Torchwood monitoring the rift that you told me 'bout. Remember, it's the first time I met captain flash over there," Mickey nodded towards the approaching figure. "You called me handsome," he smirked, recalling Mickey's jealousy at the time. "No, I think you'll find you said handsome. I said cheesy," Mickey corrected. "You didn't say no to the handsome though did you?" Jack winked. Mickey just shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh…my…god. Mickey is that a wedding ring!" Rose squealed, pulling his ringed finger closer to her face for inspection. "Happily married for just over year and a half now," he smiled looking over to his wife. Rose caught were his eyes had travelled. "Martha Jones?! The Martha Jones? I've heard so much about you! We never really did get a proper chat before," Rose exclaimed. Letting go of Mickey and walking over to the woman. "Like wise. And I'd love really love that chat. But first, as your doctor, id like to give you a quick check over. For minds sake. Someone was meant to tell me the moment you woke up." Martha told her, hoping that the girl wouldn't be annoyed at cutting her reunions so short and glaring at Jack. "She's fine, checked her myself. There's nothing to indicated her position this morning." Jack insisted. "I bet you did Jack. But I'm the medical officer and would feel more comfortable checking myself," Martha told him, in a way that wasn't rude or offensive, but definitely left no room for argument.

* * *

"You're in perfect health for someone your age." Martha concluded, thumbing through the results. Jack looked over the results and something caught his attention. He froze on this single detail before decided to confront it later when it was just the two of them. "Rose, I gotta ask, and I don't mean to be rude, 'cos seriously I love seeing you and everything, but how?" Mickey asked in a jumbled rush. Jack glanced up, wanting to know the answer himself but not wanting to see the pain that was in her eyes last time he approached the subject.

Rose glanced between the three curious faces and sighed. "The void and universe's walls aren't what we first thought they were. When the Doctor first explained it, I thought it acted like an actual solid wall. Can't get through without smashing it down, but its actually more like a sponge. Still if you try and force something through, it will create a hole, but go through it in the right way, and you act like water being soaked through. Takes a while, but not 'two universes about to implode' type thing." She tried to explain. There was silence as they tried to understand what she was saying. "See Mickey, you weren't meant to be running into a wall. It's a sponge," Martha smirked. Mickey mock-glared her before returning to Rose, "Ok, and how does one travel like water?"

Jack's mind wondered as Rose continued to try and explain the science behind what she had done. He was half listening, but in his opinion Mickey wasn't asking the more pressing question. Last they had heard about Rose, she had been sent off with the Doctors clone to live out a normal and long human life. Seemingly no time had passed between then and now, and there seemed to be not only a distinct lack of clone Doctor, but she hadn't even mention him once and had diverted any and all conversations to bypass that particular topic. Yet a gold band was still present on her ring finger.

The convocation was starting to head towards the people of the parallel universe until Rose expertly diverted with "Anyway enough with boring science and physics, I want to hear about the when's, where's and how's of you two," she smiled, gesturing between Martha and Mickey. The couple exchanged such a loving glance that Rose's heart swelled. She was truly happy for her life long friend that he had found such happiness.

They spent the rest of that day and evening catching up on what happened in this universe and regaling tales of old such as Martha's time with the Doctor, hers and Mickey's life together now. Some of Jack's past before he met even Rose, maybe in more explicit detail than necessarily needed before Mickey and Martha decided to call it a night. They offered for Rose and Jack to stay with them but they only lived in a cosy flat and didn't want to swamp the couple and agreed to find a hotel or something before saying goodbye.

"You wanna see one of my favourite placed in Cardiff?" Jack asked as Rose was collecting cups and pizza boxes. She nodded and placed the contents of her hands down to do when she got back before accepting his outstretched hand. He lead her to a rooftop from which she was sure you could see all or Cardiff. She shivered slightly and Jack went to remove her coat for her. "Then you'll just get cold," she told him, stopping him from removing it. "But you're freezing. And I'm a big tough 51st century bloke." Jack grinned smugly. Rose contemplated for a moment before pulling the coat of one of his arms and placing it over her shoulder so it covered the both of them. "And I'm a tough 21st century estate girl," she smirked, snuggling into Jacks side for more body warmth. Jack chuckled and led them over to sit on the ledge.

After a few minutes watching the world pass them buy Jack broke the silence. "Rose, we need to talk." Rose stayed silent, but Jack could feel that her posture had stiffened under his arm. "I know how you're here Rose. But now for the why."

**Sorry to leave it there guys but am struggling to write at the moment :/ And I fear that the next chapter might be a bit angsty as its all Rose's and Jack's problems being got out in the open. But we all secretly like a little angst :p ;). I'll trying not to make it to bad. **

**Please review so I can know what you like, what you don't and how to improve my writing (which is the whole reason I started this) so the more you respond the more and quicker I'll write :P (not that I'm one to use blackmail *whistles innocently*) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much who've reviewed **** love all your comments, and if you haven't reviewed or are new to this story then please review, I want to know what you guys like, don't like, what I could improve on, maybe characters you want to see or ones you feel I'm not quiet getting right. **

**And now for the angst warning. This chapter is the beginning healing part for Rose and Jack, therefore they need to get their problems and broken selves out in the open. But bare with me, there will be light at the end of the tunnel ! ! !**

**Disclaimer: yeh, cos if I really owned Doctor Who or Torchwood I would be sitting at my laptop writing fan fiction instead of somewhere warm and sunny and not having to think about work tomorrow …(ok mini rant over :P)**

"I know how you're here Rose. But now for the why."

"I wanted to come home." Rose's body remained stiff as she gave her short, clipped response. Jack sighed, she wasn't going to give easy, and he didn't want to push her to breaking point. But he also knew what he was seeing was merely a shell, and he wanted Rose back to her carefree, world loving self. "Look Rose, I love seeing you, I mean I haven't really seen you properly since before the game station. But you had family in the parallel universe, you had your own Doctor. Why would you want so desperately to come back unless something had happened." Rose's body gave a sharp jolt. She should have known that Jack would be able to put two and two together. But she was quiet content in avoiding what haunted her. Jack however had just pointed out that there was something and there was no way to escape it now. "'Had' being the operative word. Past tense."

Jack was struck by the look in her eyes, one he had only seen in twice before, one that showed true age, despite what the physical appearance may say. And it tormented him that something so bad had happened to his Rose. She was so young, she shouldn't look like she had the world on her shoulders. That ghosts haunted her every step. "What happened Rose?" Jack whispered, needing to know, but fearing what could have damaged her so much.

It was this simple question that broke her. "They died. They all died." sobs suddenly raked through her body. Jack instantly had his arms around her, hoping that this would somehow shield her from her pains. "I'm so sorry Rose," he soothed, cradling her tightly. She shook her head and pulled out of his grip, trying to pull herself together. "I should…Its all in the past, I should be over it," she chided herself as she wiped viciously at the tears that betrayed her. "You cant expect to just get over the ones you love Rose, it doesn't work like that. And it would be disrespectful to them if it did." Jack insisted. "But Dad and Tony were my fault anyway, they don't deserve me to…" she broke off. Physically incapable of continuing the sentence. "And then after that mum didn't want anything to do with me. I mean who can blame her? I killed her husband and son on the same day," with this confession the sobs came back in full force.

Jack didn't say anything, just continued to cradle and sooth her. He couldn't think how Rose, his Rose, could have caused the deaths of her father and brother and in such a way to have her mother disown her. Rose would rather die for a complete stranger than see them come to harm. So what on earth could have happened in the parallel world that would create such an overwhelming sense of grieve and guilt in someone as pure as her.

"Rose, I know you. You aren't capable of hurting someone you love, you're way too compassionate for that." Jack insisted. Rose shook her head, "But I let them, and I should have gone alone and…" she tried to explain through heart wrenching sobs. It struck Jack then and he felt a strange glimpse of relief. This sounded like survivors guilt, now that was very Rose. But it also meant that she hadn't done anything as bad as she was trying to make out. She just felt guilty for being alive when others she cares about aren't.

"Rose, things happen, sometimes terrible and agonising things, but there's nothing we can do. When we loose someone close, it can be hard to accept that it's them that's gone when it could of just of easily been us. But it's something that we just have to accept." Jack tried to sooth, but Rose wasn't having it. "I gave them the order. I could have stopped it at any time but I let them…" she choked, not being able to finish the sentence, "I might as well of put a trigger to his head. He was my own brother Jack, and I gave them the ok to kill him." This revelation broke Rose and Jack was left frozen, trying to piece together what she was telling him. His Rose wouldn't have let anyone kill her family, let alone give them the ok to do so.

"Rose, you need to tell me what happened. Because I refuse to accept that you authorised anyone's death, let alone your own flesh and blood. It's just not you." Rose took in a deep jiggered breath, trying to get herself under some form of control. "I dunno what they were actually called. Just knew 'em as the 4-5-6," Rose began to explain. At these simple words Jack's whole posture stiffened as his mind flashed back to he memories he had tried so hard to forget. Jacks sudden change hadn't gone unnoticed, "Happened in this universe to?" she asked. A nod was her only response. She could see the pain and loss in his eyes. "Who'd you loose?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer so his cheek was resting on top of her head. A long silence passed before Jack replied in little more than a whisper, "Ianto and my Grandson; and my daughter doesn't want anything to do with my after what I've done. But I suppose who can blame her."

Rose realised just how alike her and Jack really were and maybe, there was just one person in all the many universes that might just understand what she has gone through. And maybe she can be the one to heal Jacks pain. "I lost my brother and dad, my mum never forgave me either." Rose admitted. "Did you ever think of another way?" Jack asked. She could hear the conflict in his voice. He needed to know, but dreaded the possibility of him loosing someone in-vain. Rose shook her head, "John said he never thought of another way. But I don't think he would have told me if he did. Always trying to protect me from my own mistakes, he got that from the Doctor. S'why we left you at the game station. I didn't remember what I did, just remembered that you died. I'd never have left you if I'd known you were still alive," Rose looked up at the captain, needing him to understand. He meet her gaze before nodding, "I know Rosie." He kissed the top of her head and they both looked back out across the bay.

"God what happened to us! We use to be the cheesy universe detectives. Running into trouble, rescuing whole planets with a sonic screw-driver, a charming smile and good trainers, and now we're sitting on a rooftop overlooking Cardiff and reliving old regrets. What the hell's going on?" he smirked darkly, quickly wiping tears that had betrayed him. Rose mimicked his expressions, "The joys of maturity and wisdom," she said dryly. "Are you implying that I was not always wise Miss Tyler?" mock offence in his tone. Rose let out a soft chuckle, "Now that makes me feel young and naive again." Jack gave her a questioning look. "Haven't been Miss Tyler in so long. Although I suppose I better be getting used to it again," she sighed bitterly.

"I noticed the ring," Jack told her, taking her hand and bringing the ringed finger closer for inspection. "I couldn't bring myself to take it of yet." Rose admitted quietly, allowing Jack to examine the wedding ring on her finger. Jack glanced back to Rose and could see fresh pain in her eyes. The pain that was there when she spoke of her brother or father was strong but seemed old pain. When talking of the Doctors clone, who he assumed was John, it seemed fresh. "How long?" Jack asked, curious as to whether she had mourned him properly yet.

"Dunno, travelling slowly through the void messes with your head a bit. There is no time there," she whispered, not taking he eyes of the ring. Jack knew she was avoiding the questions so pushed further, "Consciously?" silence followed before a faint response left her lips, "9 days." Jacks arms wound round her, trying to offer her some small form of comfort. 9 days? It had only been 9 days since she lost her husband. He hadn't been in the right frame of mind months after Ianto…he stopped himself before he could continue that train of thought. "I think, we could both use a drink." Jack decided, and could feel Rose nod against his chest before moving to stand up. His arm lay protectively over her shoulders. Hers wound comfortingly around his waist. Silently they walked back to the hub.

**. I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it :/ I found it harder to write this that sitting any exam :/. So…yeah…sorry its bad, sorry its short and sorry I haven't got all the angst out the way in one chap :/ **

**Will start working on the next one as soon as I've posted this but please review. I need as much advice and help as you guys can give me. Tell we what you dislike most and what you want changed and such so I can try and improve for the next one **

**Reviews = eternal love**

**P.S I know something I've put in here contradicts something in the story before this. Virtual jelly babies for those who spot it :P**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry its taken me a while to update. But am having uber-mega writers block right now **** am trying my best but not liking what's coming out. So please let me know cos I really need guidance right now :P.**

**And please tell me if you think this is cheating :P this is the only way I could think to do it but if you guys hate it I will try and re-write it. **

**Disclaimer: *sigh***

A few hours latter and they sat around the conference table, each with a scotch in one hand. Rose had never been to fond of scotch, but she was willing to drink anything to try and somewhat numb reality a little bit right now.

They were both exhausted by the emotional couple of hours they had both just spent offloading all emotional baggage onto one another. Jack had told Rose about his time at the agency and their betrayal and lost memories. How hard it had been for him to accept the Doctor's abandonment of him when Jack needed him most. Each lost love that had scarred the all might Jack Harkness. Even the year that never was and how he had found some form of home and family here in Cardiff. Found acceptance for the first time in most of his life in his little band of 21st century humans, his inspiration and motivation, only to watch them die of one by one.

Rose had told Jack of the Badwolf gene and the consequences. How hard it had been for her to accept that she would not only live out her family, but John (the human Doctor). The fact she couldn't have a family of her own, the Badwolf gene prevented her body from ever changing, and women's body depended on hormone changes in order to get pregnant at all, let alone accommodate a child. That was the main reason both her and John had thrown themselves at work, trying to distract themselves.

The events of the 4,5,6 had pretty much happened exactly the same. Jack's victory over the aliens had cost him the life of his grandson and lover. For Rose, the price had been her father and brother.

Although both physically and mentally exhausted over the nights revelations, they both felt a slight weight start to rise off their shoulders. Neither were alone anymore, and they had not just found someone to confide in, but someone who could truly understand and relate. Each new advice they would give the other, it's strange how you can never see how to start healing until you see someone else in your pain. Each silently knew that, although the road was long and possibly unpleasant, they were on the road to healing, and better yet, they were not travelling alone.

"You should get some sleep, you were technically dead this morning, and not looking much better now," Jack suggesting, his concerned eyes glancing over her pale skin and dark red rimmed eyes. "Gee thanks Jack. Always know how to flatter a girl," Rose said dryly, wiping her sleeve over her eyes for the umpteenth time. Jack hefted himself to his feet and outstretched both hands to Rose, "Come on." Rose took his hands as he pulled her out of the chair and guided her to his office. "You can take my bed, it's clean and amazingly comfy," Jack told her, showing her his small room under the hatchway. "What about you?" Rose asked, looking around the slightly cramped but cosy room. "I'll just take one of the bunks up in the hub." He said nonchalantly. Rose looked back at him, eyes filled with concern and slight guilt from taking his bed. "I'll be fine," he insisted, a small genuine smile playing on his lips. Rose looked back at the bed, then to Jack. "Got some of my clothes still in their, your welcome to use to sleep in if you want. And Martha said she's bringing some cloths in for you tomorrow. Plus, I'm sure she is more than ecstatic to have an excuse for girly shopping. Torchwood somewhat limits her a little on the social front," Jack explained, one hand on the ladder ascending back into his office. Rose nodded mutely, looking back at the closet Jack had indicated.

Jack started to climb up the ladder before Rose's voice caught him. "Jack…" He looked back into Rose's hesitant and slightly embarrassed gaze. "Yeah Rosie?" Jack asked softly. "Don't suppose…well…it's just that…" she stuttered, her hand reaching back and scratching the back of her neck as her gaze stumbled around the room. Jack let out a silent chuckle at the all too familiar gesture she must have picked up from either the time lord himself or his human counterpart. "What is it Rose?" Jack asked soothingly, letting one hand of the ladder to face her. A few moments past before she sighed in defeat and looked at the floor. "I don't want to be alone tonight," she murmured. The pure emotion placed behind that simple phrase as well as the embarrassed and crushed look on Rose's down turned face meant that even if Jack wanted to, he couldn't say no.

Rose felt so childish admitting that she didn't want to be alone. That was something little kids said to their parents for crying out loud. It was stupid asking Jack to stay with her, they were two fully grown adults. She was about to tell him not to worry about it when the faint bumping sound distracted her. She looked up to see that the noise was Jack's shoe clad feet back on the ground. An understanding smile etched on his face, "Sure". He said this single word in such away that it was soothing, defiant and some how for always, a promise that he would be there whenever she needed someone close all wrapped up in a single word. Her chest seemed to swell as she realized that even though she had eternity, she didn't have eternity alone. "Thanks" she whispered, and her returning smile made the same single promise to Jack.

After they had changed, Jack was looking at the floor. "First time sleeping on the floor sober," he smirked, taking blankets from a near by closet. "Why are you sleeping on the floor? Bed's big enough" Rose said, scooting to the other side of the small double bad and pulling the duvet aside for Jack to get in. Jack raised an eyebrow at the gesture, "It's very rare for a woman to try and seduce me into her bed," he smirked. Rose let out a small laugh, "You wouldn't try anything on me. You know the consequences, remember the policeman who tried getting frisky in the 72nd century Florida?" she asked. Jack walked over to the bed and started to climb in. "How can I forget? Had to break you outta jail. And I bet you that guy is never having kids again." He shuddered. "And serves him right. Anyway, I trust you, your kinda older brother, slash, heterosexual gay best friend," Rose tried to explain. Jack paused half way through pulling the duvet over himself. "…Thanks? That description is just incest as well as impossible and just wrong. And reminds me of these two twins back on Mersa 5…." Jack seemed lost in a day dream as he recalled said twins. Rose couldn't help but laugh. And it was a free and un-haunted laugh which Jack couldn't help but join. For the first time in a while. They both found inner peace. They were home and happy. Not worrying about what the future has in store or what lurks in their past, but living in that single moment of silly happiness.

"God I've missed you Jack Harkness" Rose managed between small giggles. "Missed you to Rosie. Now, get some sleep or Martha will make much use of my immortality tomorrow," Jack chided, placing an arm on her shoulder and forcing her to lie down. She did so with little resistance and when her head hit the pillow, she took hold of Jacks arm and pulled it round her as she turned to lay on her side facing away from him. Jack was briefly startled by the act but was happy that she trusted him and that he made her feel safe and secure. So he lay on his side facing her and closed his eyes. "Night Rose" he said softly. "Night Jack," came the mumbled reply.

It wasn't even a few minutes before they had both fallen asleep. They're position and posture showed their utter love and devotion to each other, but not one of lovers, but of best friends. Some cutlers among the stars believe that you have the one you are destined to fall in love with as well as one you will love. Both love's are said to be eternal and both strong and binding, yet completely different at the same time. Now a few years back, the two occupants of the bed may not have fully understood or comprehended this belief. But if they were to encounter it now, they would not only understand, but strongly believe. For they loved each other to the ends of the universe, without actually being or falling in the fairy tale terms of 'in love'.

**Ok, again its short but it's the best I can do at the moment. Sorry if I've gone a bit over board in trying to describe the dynamics of Rose's and Jacks relationship but its hard to try and put into words the relationship I want them to have. Loving someone so strongly without actually being 'in' love. Making any sense? Probably not :P anyways please let me know what you think. Really not sure where this is going so if you got any suggestions or questions just let me know **

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. And remember, reviews = eternal love!!!!**


	6. Help!

Hiya guys and girls. Sorry its been such a long time! I have no excuses, i got stuck and just didnt soldier through! I want to get back into it but am completely stumped on ideas and how/where to move this story forward to and have decided its time to ask for help! Any suggestions/ideas or anything to through at me or even just a chat and brainstorm please PM me or something as i really do want to get this story up and going again =)

love and jelly babies to you all!


End file.
